happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Quackery
Dr. Quackery is a fan character. Character bio Dr. Quackery is a dark green duck who is an alleged doctor. Despite his outfit (which is probably stolen from someone else) and his main job, he actually has no medical license to prove himself as a certified doctor. He's absolutely loathed by other characters who are real doctors (except for Lumpy for obvious reasons) because of that. However, unaware tree friends tend to visit him really often, possibly due to the fact that he costs far less and he often promises that whatever disease/injury his "patients" are having will be cured quickly in one way or another. Despite his "clean" looks, his house is an entirely different story. He lives in a small shack that is completely isolated from the rest of the houses in the Town. It is painted brightly, but the paint job itself is very shoddy. If the outside isn't enough, the inside just proves it even more at how questionable his service is. First things first, the interior tends to be extremely messy, so messy that characters like Petunia may instantly snap. Even the waiting room doesn't look hygenic at all. If one doesn't die from waiting in such wretched place, there's still the actual practice. Dr. Quackery's room is just as messy, as he has random items scattered around and he appears to assemble every furniture and tool using pieces of junk. In fact, his house is not too far away from the junkyard, meaning that he can simply "decorate" his house with more of those things. As for his practice, it's no less awful. He has little to no medical skills and only "claims" that whatever he's doing can cure the poor tree friend. His tools range from used syringes to machines of questionable origin. All of them are gathered from random places. If one can survive Dr. Quackery's torturous "treatment", consider himself/herself suffering from a fate worse than death. One might consider committing suicide using the "medicine" that he prescribed or outright gave to him/her. Apparently, he has intense hatred towards Aurora, due to the fact that she has been hunting him down, claiming that Dr. Quackery has extreme mental problems and needs to be given some sort of mental therapy. Even without moving out from his shack, Aurora never seems to succeed in capturing him, not even with the help of police, thanks to Dr. Quackery already setting up traps that only he knows. Even then, like other tree friends, Dr. Quackery can die horrible deaths. If his tools don't strike him back, then the self-inflicted disease caused by the environment he's living in will do. In other words, his deaths tend to be extremely grossed out compared to the usual gory deaths. Dr. Quackery's episodes Starring roles *This Won't Hurt a Bit *Turducken Cover *Who's the Doctor Here? *Dim Light Paws Featuring roles *Burns Like the Sun *Beak For Yourself *Teeth to Spare *Dirty Dozen *The Doctor is In(sane) *Little Overgrowth *A Hole Lotta Fear Appearances *Wingless Misery Deaths #Burns Like the Sun - Scalded in the face. #Beak For Yourself - Crushed when Lumpy crashes into his wall. #Turducken Cover - Either suffocates or roasts to death. #Dirty Dozen - Crushed by Pudgy. #Who's the Doctor Here - Head cut open with a saw. #The Doctor is In(sane) - Run over by an ambulance. #Wingless Misery - Sliced by glass. #Dim Light Paws - Drowned. Kill count *Tweets - 1 ("This Won't Hurt a Bit") *Pierce - 1 ("This Won't Hurt a Bit" debatable) *Rotisserie - 1 ("Turducken Cover") *Fatty - 1 ("Dirty Dozen") *Handy - 1 ("Who's the Doctor Here?") *Cuddles - 1 ("Who's the Doctor Here?") *Nutty - 2 ("Who's the Doctor Here?", "Dim Light Paws") *Psycho - 1 ("The Doctor is In(sane)") *Cast - 1 ("Little Overgrowth") *Nurse - 1 ("Little Overgrowth") *Squabbles - 1 ('Dim Light Paws") Trivia *He has similar color scheme as the killer ducks in the episode "Mime to Five" and the arcade game Hare Trigger. Also, he wears the same doctor suit as Mole's in "A Sucker for Love". *He has a dead pet bird kept in a broken cage. *The "dark desaturated green" parts on both hands are actually not gloves. Instead, it's just part of his feathers, thus tricking the poor patients further. *His name comes from the term "quack doctor", as well as the word "quackery" itself. Both words have similar meanings: fraudulent or ignorant medical practices. *If his patient dies during his practice, he often collects the poor tree friend's internal organs either for his own collection (located in a basement whose entrance is hidden to everyone else) or for money (by, obviously, taking part in illegal organ trafficking). *His character concept is intentionally made to contrast most "good medic"-type characters (though he's not the first of this kind, either, as there are countless other fan characters that are using this concept). While other medics occasionally fail (and thus, killing others or getting killed) due to mostly indirect factors or simply plain bad luck, Dr. Quackery's concept goes on for the straight-up "horrible medic", despite his looks and being friendly towards everyone but Aurora (though the fake-looking red cross emblem is a giveaway that he can't be trusted). *He could be based off of Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama. *He appears to be in a perpetual debt, as shown by his mailbox constantly overflowing with letters related to delinquent bill payments (they're all marked with a red "$" sign to distinguish from regular letters), which are often shown in every instance where the outside of his shack is shown. Gallery Wonthurtabit.png|Dr. Q finds some "equipment" he could use Firebear.png Beakforyourself.png|Quackery trying to "help" Scoopy. Toothjob.png|Quackery isn't a good dentist either. That's the "tooth". I mean truth. Turducken cover.png|Quackery, Rotisserie and Turkey on the title card for "Turducken Cover" Turducken minus chicken.png Realdoctor.png|Quackery being disliked by the real doctors Doctorisinsane.png|Dr. Q giving his outfit to Drake Dimlitpaws.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Ducks Category:Green Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive